


Матушка

by WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers), Соланж Гайяр (Solange_Galliade)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Миди G-PG-13 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen, Memory Loss, Pre-Thor (2011)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solange_Galliade/pseuds/%D0%A1%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B6%20%D0%93%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%8F%D1%80
Summary: Есть люди рядом с которыми даже свалившийся с неба гость может обрести настоящий дом.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Minerva McGonagall
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Миди G-PG-13 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607641
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Матушка

Такой сильной грозы давно не бывало в середине лета. Небо затянуло тяжелыми свинцовыми тучами. Молнии били одна за другой. От порывов ветра дрожали стекла в рамах и стучала черепица на крыше. Одна молния ударила совсем близко от дома. Минерва накинула старую шаль и выскочила на двор. Плохо будет, если загорится сарай. Надо успеть проверить все до того, как начнется ливень. Но ни капли пока не упало на вереск.

Гроза унеслась так же быстро, как и прилетела. Тучи разметало, небу вернулся мягкий серовато-голубой цвет, обычный для летнего вечера. Сарай был цел, и Минерва уже собиралась вернуться в дом, как услышала слабый стон. Придерживая на груди шаль и покрепче сжав палочку, она обошла изгородь, осторожно шагнула в высокую траву.

Он лежал совсем недалеко, светловолосый, в простой льняной рубахе и штанах, босой, закрыв глаза и сжав руки, словно все еще держал оружие. Минерва видела такую одежду только на рисунках в старых книгах. Это носили во времена Мерлина или даже самого Гриффиндора. Незнакомец и походил на Годрика — светлые волосы до плеч, открытое мужественное лицо, высокие скулы, сильная линия подбородка, четко очерченный рот. Минерва шагнула ближе, наклонилась, осторожно тронула его за плечо. Незнакомец пробормотал что-то на языке, который Минерве был незнаком. С минуту она колебалась, а потом решительно взмахнула палочкой — и тело незнакомца поднялось в воздух. Не оставлять же его здесь, в вереске, среди опаленных молнией стеблей. Ночи в Шотландии холодные, и слишком неспокойно стало в последнее время. Минерва тряхнула головой и прогнала мысли о молодых волшебниках, которые надевают маски и пугают магглов. Аластор говорит, что уже не только пугают. Кто знает, может, этот незнакомец — как раз жертва одной из таких жестоких шуток.

Она бережно перенесла его в дом, уложила на старый диван, старательно взбила подушку, накрыла пледом, подоткнув уголки, и присела рядом. Что же делать? Она даже не знает, маг он или маггл. Что с ним произошло? Откуда он? Что за язык, на котором он говорит? Почему он одет так странно? А незнакомец снова глухо застонал, сказал что-то, но Минерва опять не поняла ни слова. Он смял плед, приподнялся на локте, глядя перед собой невидящим взглядом. Похоже, он с кем-то спорил, кого-то умолял. Потом силы опять его оставили, и он повалился на подушку. На скулах у него горел нездоровый румянец, на висках и лбу собрались мелкие капельки испарины. Минерва снова поправила плед и пошла заваривать чай. Хороший травяной отвар не раз ставил ее на ноги в детстве, когда она болела. Не помешает сейчас и незнакомцу.

Успокаивающе шумел чайник, тикали часы, трещали дрова в камине, за окном в серо-голубые прозрачные сумерки кто-то понемногу добавлял синей краски. Ночь медленно подступала, заворачивала поселок в мягкую бархатную тишину. Затихли собаки, взбудораженные странной грозой. В домах медленно, один за одним, гасли огни. Только Минерва просидела до самого утра, вороша угли в камине, подбрасывая еще дров, чтобы огонь не затухал. При свете лампы она раз за разом грела чайник, чтобы напоить незнакомца. Он пил жадно, большими глотками и снова падал на подушку. То он лежал совсем тихо, только глаза под веками бегали и дрожали ресницы, то поднимался, просил кого-то, кому-то грозил. Минерва тяжело вздыхала и крепче сжимала большую ладонь, горячую и сухую. Только под утро жар спал и незнакомец смог заснуть. Минерву тоже сморила усталость, и она прикорнула тут же, в кресле у дивана.

С утра огонь в камине все так же тихо горел, почти не грея, а незнакомец (Минерва про себя решила называть его Годриком) тихо ворошил угли кочергой. Минерва заполошно всплеснула руками, попыталась встать и охнула — затекшую шею прошило, будто иглой. Годрик обернулся неуловимо быстрым движением, словно в танце или в бою, склонился в церемонном поклоне, произнес несколько слов. И она опять не поняла ни слова из того, что он сказал. Все, что оставалось, вспомнить уроки матери, подняться и присесть в книксене, не обращая внимания на боль в шее. И надеяться, что со стороны она не выглядит неловкой и смешной. А посмеяться, наверняка, было над чем — со сна волосы растрепались, сбились, одна прядь все время падает на глаза, мантия мятая. Минерва и сама бы посмеялась, если бы спину так не ломило. Что ни говори, возраст берет свое.

А Годрик улыбался и ждал ответа. Минерва виновато улыбнулась, развела руками. Куда только делся ее педагогический талант. А ведь гордилась же тем, что может найти к любому подход, будь он хоть глухой, хоть немой. А сейчас теряется, не знает, как пару слов связать и с чего начать. А начать стоило с завтрака. И Минерва, наплевав на педагогику и светские манеры, отправилась ставить чайник и разжигать плиту. Пришлось повозиться, вспомнить, как готовить завтрак без магии. Ведь, волшебник Годрик или нет, она так и не узнала. Сначала было не до того, а теперь спрашивать казалось как-то неловко. К тому же его волшебной палочки Минерва не нашла. Может, плохо искала? Стоит сходить на луг и посмотреть внимательнее. Ее бы воля — побежала бы немедленно, но гостя сначала надо накормить, развлечь, убедиться, что он не скучает, что ему всего достаточно, и только потом заниматься другими делами.

И что ему приготовить? Уж точно не овсянку. Сама Минерва завтракала очень скромно — тарелка каши и кусочек поджаренного хлеба. Но взрослому мужчине наверняка нужно что-то более ощутимое. Она вздохнула и достала приготовленный к праздникам кусок говядины. А гарнир... А салат. И к мясу нужно что-то посерьезнее чая. А такого дома у Минервы не водилось. В итоге сама она завтракала привычно — овсянкой и хлебом, а для Годрика исходил паром в тарелке вареный картофель, бифштекс поблескивал поджаренным краем.

Годрик с ножом управлялся ловко, но вот вилки как-то стеснялся. Минерва снова вздохнула и подала ему ложку. Так дело пошло веселее. Ели тоже молча и неловко, но радушно улыбаясь. После завтрака Минерва бегала искать Годрикову волшебную палочку. Искала и магией, и едва ли не на коленях весь лужок обползла — ничего. Или потерялась где-то в другом месте, или... Годрик и правда маггл. Тогда удивительно, как он так быстро выздоровел. Ночью еще метался в бреду, а с утра — ни озноба, ни испарины, ни слабости. Она пыталась отвлечься суетой по хозяйству, но получалось не слишком хорошо. Годрик побродил по дому, потом уселся на крыльце, подставил лицо солнцу и просидел так до самого вечера. Сомнения терзали Минерву весь день, и вечером она дождалась, пока Годрик уснет, и присела у камина, воровато оглянулась, как школьница над шпаргалкой, бросила в камин щепотку Летучего пороха и вызвала Дамблдора.

Седая голова в языках зеленого пламени смотрелась комично, Альбус все время пытался сдуть золу со стекол очков.

— Что у тебя случилось? — он улыбнулся и поправил бороду.

Тут Минерва поняла, как фантастично прозвучит ее рассказ. Гроза, молнии, странный мужчина в опаленном вереске. Сказка, достойная барда Биддля. Но Альбус выслушал спокойно, кивал, не перебивал.

— Не знаю, что делать, — Минерва расстроенно развела руками. — Расспросить его не могу, палочки при нем не нашла, но на обычного маггла Годрик тоже не похож.

— Утро вечера мудренее, — Альбус покачал головой, и очки сползли ему на самый кончик носа. — Не стоит спешить колдовать и бить тревогу. Может, все иначе образуется.

— Вечно вы говорите, как арифмант[1], — рассердилась Минерва. — Даете совершенно точные, полные...

— Но абсолютно бесполезные ответы, — закончил за нее Альбус и улыбнулся. — Может быть. Но сейчас Годрик здоров?

— Насколько я могу судить, — вынуждена была признать Минерва. — Но я не целитель...

— Давай выждем немного, а там посмотрим? — Альбус вернул очки на переносицу. — Не стоит сразу сбивать... Годрика, — он явно собрался сказать что-то другое, но вовремя исправился, — магией. Дай ему освоится, привыкнуть.

— Надеюсь, вы знаете, о чем говорите, — Минерва возражала больше из беспокойства и упрямства, но в глубине души была благодарна за эти слова.

— И я надеюсь, — стекла очков Альбуса весело блеснули, перед тем как зеленоватое пламя вспыхнуло ярче и опало, оставив после себя только тлеющие угли.

«Утро вечера мудренее», — ворчала про себя Минерва, заплетая на ночь косу. Все-таки Альбус временами слишком легкомысленный. Забыл, какие люди хрупкие. А если Годрика прокляли и только с виду он кажется здоровым? Даже если его спросить, ни слова же не поймешь. И Минерва, поддавшись беспокойству, накинула халат на ночную сорочку и тихо спустилась в гостиную, подсвечивая себе Люмосом. Немного постояла на пороге, прислушиваясь к ровному дыханию спящего, потом чуть шире приоткрыла дверь и осторожно, как на экзамене, вывела заклинание. Чары не показали ни проклятий, ни болезней. Минерва облегченно вздохнула и тихо вернулась к себе. «Посмотрим, что утром будет», — упрямо покачала она головой, прошептала: «Нокс», — и легла спать.

А утром волнения улеглись, Годрик по-прежнему никаких признаков болезни не выказывал, и Минерва немного успокоилась. Она снова приготовила завтрак без магии, сходила в деревню за продуктами. Годрик терпеливо ждал ее дома, всё так же сидя на крыльце и глядя вдаль. День опять прошел в хлопотах. Годрик ходил за ней и следил за каждым ее движением, как любопытный ребенок или кот. И Минерва сама не заметила, как начала вслух объяснять, что делает, медленно, подбирая самые простые выражения. К вечеру Годрик уже повторял за ней отдельные слова. Так прошел еще один день, потом еще один. Минерва уже привыкла хозяйничать, не колдуя. Только вот горка дров у задней стены сарая все таяла и таяла — огонь в камине надо было поддерживать, вдруг кто решит заглянуть в гости. С волшебством наколоть поленья было бы совсем не сложно, но Минерва все откладывала и откладывала на потом. Сначала ей казалось, что дров еще с избытком, потом — что ночью дрова никто не колет.

И вот последнее полено отправилось в камин. Годрик поворошил угли, поддернул рукава своей льняной рубахи и вышел во двор. Минерва поспешила следом. Наверняка он опять сядет на крыльце, прищурится и будет смотреть в небо. Но Годрик уже примерился к топору (Минерва держала его на виду — Статут надо соблюдать) и расколол первый чурбан. Потом с веселым треском распался на две половинки второй, третий. Годрик широко улыбнулся, перехватил топор удобнее. Минерва постояла немного, глядя на то, как спорится у него в руках работа, и вернулась в дом. И ее шагам вторил веселый стук.

К обеду у задней стены сарая уже высилась немаленькая поленница, а Годрик за столом был веселее обычного и даже пытался что-то сказать. Язык он учил на удивление быстро. Но Минерва не торопилась расспрашивать. Тут же как — начнешь с имени, потом потянется разговор о том, что случилось, а тут и на родном языке человек не всегда может связно рассказать, в какой переплет попал. И она шикала на свое любопытство, прогоняла любопытство сотней домашних хлопот, старалась говорить с Годриком о чем-то простом, читала ему старые сказки. Тут и пригодилась книга, которую они с отцом листали вместе, когда Минерва была еще маленькой и думать не думала ни о каком Хогвартсе. Годрик слушал, подперев рукой щеку, и глаза у него туманились, взгляд становился мечтательным и немного грустным, словно он силился вспомнить что-то, но не мог.

Так они и жили. Минерве — работа по дому, Годрику — все, что требовало мужской руки. Кстати, силен он оказался на удивление. К Минерве снова вернулось прежнее беспокойство, когда она увидела, как Годрик без всяких усилий перенес поближе к сарайчику большую бадью с водой. Сама Минерва тоже управилась бы легко, но с магией. А он просто поднял бадью, как лукошко, и переставил. Даже не запыхался. Минерва весь день потом приглядывалась к нему, пыталась заметить, вдруг что не так. А Годрик вел себя как ни в чем ни бывало. Вечером, привычно вороша угли и подкладывая в камин новое полено, он попросил:

— Почитайте мне снова.

Минерва взяла книгу, надела очки, перевернула первую страницу, но передумала. Любопытство вместе с беспокойством наконец-то взяли свое.

— Как вас зовут? — почему-то ей было неловко обращаться к Годрику на «ты».

— Не знаю, — он с виноватым видом пожал плечами.

— Откуда вы? — Минерва улыбалась, а беспокойство глодало все сильнее.

— Не знаю, — Годрик рассматривал кочергу так, будто впервые видел.

Полено треснуло, взметнулись алые искры, похожие на алых мух. Остывающая зола поблескивала серебром, опадала хлопьями, словно снег. Минерва заложила пальцем страницу, потом передумала и открыла книгу снова. Следующий вопрос, который надо было задать, больше подошел бы Поппи с ее бесцеремонностью целителя. Минерва всегда удивлялась, как та может беседовать за чаем о таких вещах, о которых даже думать не всегда прилично. Но часы тикали, Годрик прислонил кочергу к стене и вглядывался в пламя, словно надеялся найти там ответ. И Минерва решилась.

— Вы помните, что с вами произошло? — вышло слишком сухо, протокольно, как будто она отчитывала провинившегося школьника, а не расспрашивала.

— Нет, — в голосе Годрика сквозила горечь. — Иногда... я думаю, что вспоминаю, — он медленно подбирал слова. — Кажется, что вижу замок. Но он все время пропадает. Стараюсь вспомнить, как меня зовут. Не выходит.

Минерва корила себя, что не спросила раньше. Быть может, тогда помочь Годрику было бы проще. Люди из-за больших волнений теряют память. Иногда помогает время и привычное окружение, но иногда не стоит (по крайней мере, ей так казалось) откладывать. Может, она упустила время, и теперь Годрик никогда не вспомнит, кто он такой и как оказался на вересковой пустоши за ее домом. Гриффиндор славился спонтанными решениями, и ее шотландские предки тоже часто поддавались порыву, а Минерва была гриффиндоркой и шотландкой. Она решительно отложила книгу и взяла Годрика за руку:

— Скажите, вы верите в волшебство?

Он встряхнулся, словно услышал что-то знакомое, потом медленно покачал головой. Но Минерва знала — это не отказ, просто память снова обманула.

— Думаю, вам можно помочь, — она бодро улыбнулась.

— Буду душевно рад, — просто ответил он.

Щепотка Летучего пороха отправилась в камин, Минерва затаила дыхание. Хоть бы Альбуса не отвлекли сейчас какие-то важные министерские дела, хоть бы он не отправился спать, иначе его даже иерихонская труба не разбудит. А еще говорят, что стариковский сон чуток.

— Доброго вечера, Минерва, — в камине среди дров и углей показалась голова Дамблдора, подсвеченная алыми всполохами. — Мое почтение, — голова качнулась в сторону Годрика. — Чем могу быть полезен?

— Альбус, — Минерва решительно сжала кулаки, — вы можете прибыть немедленно?

Он не стал переспрашивать, уточнять, что же случилось, только молча кивнул и исчез, чтобы через секунду уже шагнуть на коврик у камина, стряхивая с рукавов и бороды сажу и пепел. Годрик удивленно приоткрыл рот, но поднялся и склонился в своем старомодном поклоне. Этого Минерва ожидала, а вот того, что Дамблдор ответит таким же поклоном, — нет. Годрик предложил ему свой стул и остался стоять. Между бровями у него залегла морщинка. Видимо, он снова пытался вспомнить что-то, но воспоминание ускользало.

— Годрик, — Минерва смущенно потупилась — первый раз она назвала так своего гостя при нем самом, — забыл, кто он и откуда, — снова ей показалось, что вышло слишком сухо и безразлично. Человек не может вернуться домой, близкие, наверное, ищут его, ночей не спят от беспокойства. А она так спокойно говорит о том, что он потерял память, будто выставляет оценки второму курсу за контрольную.

— Такое случается, — Альбус присел на стул и рассеянно поправлял рукава домашней мантии. — Ну, молодой человек, полагаю, вы не откажетесь от помощи? Можете положиться на нашу скромность — ваши секреты останутся только между нами двумя.

— Что мне надо делать? — Годрик все еще хмурился, но в голосе уже звенела решимость.

Минерва невольно залюбовалась им. Настоящий гриффиндорец. Ей бы такого сына!

— Ничего, — Альбус взглянул на него поверх очков, пристально и цепко. — Присядьте и думайте о том, что в голову придет.

— Я согласен, — Годрик опустился на диван и прикрыл глаза.

Минерва крепко сцепила руки в замок. Вот сейчас все и решится. К радости примешивалась тихая тоска. Что ни говори, привыкла она к нему. А теперь снова придется жить в одиночестве, некому будет доброго утра пожелать или почитать на ночь. Зря она в так и не завела своих детей. Все время откладывала, а теперь уже поздно. Она решительно выпрямилась. Своих детей у нее много — каждый год новые и новые получают диплом и уходят в большую жизнь. Вот еще одного выучила. Жаль только, что учеба вышла короткой.

Альбус тем временем поднял палочку, будто на дуэли, мягко взмахнул рукой и замер. Замерла и Минерва. Даже поленья в камине не трещали и стрелки на часах двигались беззвучно. А Дамблдор хмурился все больше, вот уже рука с палочкой начала мелко дрожать. Минерва затаила дыхание. Только бы все обошлось! Но Альбус вдруг ссутулился, устало поправил очки, огладил бороду.

— Увы, Минерва, — он тяжело опустился на стул. — Я ничего не могу сделать.

— Поясните, — голос у нее дрожал, на глаза навернулись слезы. Неужели все закончится так? Неужели Годрику совсем нельзя помочь?

— Легиллименция тут бессильна, — Альбус поджал губы, — Я не могу прочесть его мысли и воспоминания. Никогда не сталкивался с таким волшебством. А повидал я немало.

Минерва всплеснула руками, но тут же встрепенулась:

— Может быть, это окклюменция?

Дамблдор медленно покачал головой. Значит, надежды нет. Минерва готова была расплакаться, как маленькая. Что же теперь? Как же дальше? Но она не привыкла сдаваться. Не тому ее учили дома.

— Не верю, — она решительно тряхнула головой. — Не бывает таких чар. Это только сказки и выдумки.

— Не все сказки — небылицы, — во взгляде Альбуса промелькнула пронзительная тоска и тут же сменилась тихой печалью. — Далеко не все. Ничего, Минерва, положимся на время. Иногда оно лучший целитель. И не будем отчаиваться. Я верю, что все еще наладится.

Он поднялся, поклонился Годрику, ободряюще улыбнулся Минерве, зачерпнул Летучего пороха и исчез в вихре зеленого пламени. А она осталась стоять, растерянная, сбитая с толку.

— Ничего, — горячая крепкая рука сжала ее плечо. — Ни разу не было так, чтобы не было никак. И с этим справимся.

«Утро вчера мудренее», — повторила про себя Минерва. Годрик прав — и не с таким справлялись. Только уже на ясную голову.

И они продолжили жить как жили. Ей — хлопоты по дому, ему — работа, которая требовала силы. Так тихо и с улыбкой Годрик починил стенку сарайчика, перестелил на нем крышу. Все чаще Минерва замечала его с книгой, но по традиции читала ему вечерами. Годрик усаживался у камина на стуле с высокой спинкой, прикрывал глаза и слушал о храбрых рыцарях, прекрасных дамах, вероломных предателях и великих героях. Временами казалось, что в тихих отблесках пламени он пытается разглядеть что-то, ему одному ведомое.

Скоро Годрик обвыкся настолько, что стал ходить в деревню по соседству, но больше любил что-то чинить или мастерить по хозяйству. Минерва в душе радовалась, что он уже не сидит все время дома, но и не торопила. Всему свое время. А время текло, лето заканчивалось. Пришла пора собираться в Хогвартс. Минерва ломала голову, что же делать. Оставлять Годрика одного не хотелось. Но и с собой его не возьмешь. Что он будет делать в школе для волшебников? Филчу помогать? Не самое интересное занятие для молодого человека. Хотя Годрик никакой работы не боялся, и любое дело у него в руках спорилось.

— Езжайте, — сказал он как-то за ужином. — За домом я присмотрю.

— Не заскучаете здесь? — Минерва все никак не могла заставить себя обращаться к нему запросто — что-то было в нем возвышенно-рыцарское.

— Работы здесь хватает, — Годрик привычно искренне улыбнулся. — А когда есть работа, не заскучаешь. И книг много. Когда вернетесь, я всю вашу библиотеку наизусть выучу. Сможете хоть экзамен у меня принимать.

— Ловлю на слове, — тихо засмеялась Минерва. — Спрашивать буду строго, поблажек не дам.

— А кому интересно с поблажками? — в уголках его глаз собрались морщинки. — Вы мне наоборот спуску не давайте. Чтобы урок крепче запомнился. Без боя полученное знание недорого стоит.

Минерва смотрела на него и снова гордилась — настоящий гриффиндорец. Жаль, что не волшебник.

Но все сомнения разрешились одним вечером, причем так, как не ожидал никто. Годрик чинил крыльцо, Минерва чистила фасоль в большой таз — готовила запасы на зиму, когда заметила высокого, худого, черноволосого парня у самого забора. Парень не сводил с Годрика глаз, и Минерва сердцем почуяла недоброе.

— Кого-то ищете, юноша? — она поднялась, отряхнула мусор с колен.

— Вот ты где, — тот ее словно не заметил — смотрел только на Годрика и кривил губы в злой усмешке.

— Я к вам обращаюсь, молодой человек, — Минерва добавила металла в голос.

— Замолчи, — парень только сейчас обратил на нее внимание и отмахнулся, словно от мошки.

Таз упал, покатился, фасоль рассыпалась по траве белой галькой. Колени подогнулись, накатила противная ватная слабость. Минерва охнула и схватилась за спинку стула. А парень перемахнул через невысокий забор, щегольским жестом поправил воротник плаща. Годрик обернулся, держа в руке молоток.

— Мы знакомы? — удивился он.

А Минерва наконец-то смогла вздохнуть — грудь сдавило, словно кто-то уронил на нее огромный валун. В глазах все плыло и качалось, слова не шли, комом застревали в горле. Она сразу узнала чары — Империо. Под Силенцио говорить можно, только ни звука не слышно. А сейчас даже шевелить губами тяжело.

Молодой человек тем временем взмахнул рукой второй раз, и Годрик покачнулся, побледнел. И тут кровь всех шотландских предков бросилась Минерве в голову. Пусть произнести ни одно заклинание сейчас не получается, но для волшебства ей слова не нужны. Она крепче сжала волшебную палочку и четко выполнила нужный жест. Никто не смеет трогать ее детей!

Молодой человек споткнулся, раздраженно обернулся... Весь мир потемнел, сжался до маленькой, черной, ослепительно яркой точки, в груди полыхнул пожар. И падая, Минерва услышала отчаянный крик Годрика:

— Матушка!

Как в тумане, она видела, как он сорвался с места, буквально размазался в воздухе. Черноволосый юноша отшатнулся, но куда ему было успеть. Годрик налетел на него, сжимая молоток, словно боевой топор.

А потом снова сверкнула молния, одна, другая, прямо среди ясного неба. Грянул гром, взметнулась пыль, закрывая и Годрика, и черноволосого. Минерва крепко сжала зубы и нашарила палочку. Ну уж нет! Она гриффиндорка, на гербе у нее лев. Валяться в траве, словно трепетная барышня, — не по ней. Голова кружилась, но Минерва поднялась, выпрямилась, как на дуэли, вскинула руку. Но тут пыль улеглась. И Минерва замерла, так и не начав заклинания. У крыльца стоял сам Гриффиндор, в сверкающих доспехах и алом плаще, только вместо меча в его руках серебрился тяжелый молот.

— Как вы, — он развернулся к ней, запнулся, — матушка?

— Жить буду, — Минерва опустила палочку. — Годрик... Неужели?..

— Я не Годрик, — улыбнулся он, и столько тепла было в этой улыбке. — Но сравнение с этим славным воином почетно. Я все расскажу, матушка. Только сначала надо куда-то отнести его, — он указал на черноволосого юношу на земле. — Будьте спокойны, жив.

— Идем в дом, — Минерве претила мысль, что в ее гостиной будет лежать тот, кто посмел поднять руку на ее ученика, гостя... на ее сына. Пусть и не родного, но так ли это важно?

Она надежно заперла дверь, поправила растрепавшиеся волосы, стряхнула с рукава несколько прилипших сухих травинок. Сначала — безопасность. Все-таки дружба с Аластором свое дает, что ни говори. Минерва надежно связала пленника заклинанием, обыскала, но палочки не нашла. Как же он тогда колдовал? Она отложила этот вопрос на потом и для надежности стянула ему руки веревкой. Годрик замялся немного, огляделся, ища, куда бы поставить молот, и наконец прислонил его к стене рядом с кочергой.

— Присядьте, матушка, — он подвинул ей ее любимое кресло-качалку. — Разговор будет непростой. Но вы чародейка, поверите.

Оставалось только послушаться и сесть. Годрик опустился на свой любимый стул, поправил плащ и нахмурился.

— Меня зовут Тор, — начал он тихо.

А дальше перед Минервой развернулась настоящая сказка. Словно наяву видела она высокие белые башни Асграда, изящные и невесомые; плыли по воздуху золотые ладьи, тихо шумел листьями Игдрассиль, слышался отдаленный гул великих сражений, тонкие пальцы Фригг плели сложное кружево заклинаний, потрясал копьем Один; хрипя и заливая снег синей кровью, падали ледяные великаны, грохотал копытами Слейпнир, взлетал и опускался на головы врагов Мьельнир.

— Вот так я и нарушил отцовский приказ, — лицо Годрика... нет, Тора потемнело. — И за это понес заслуженное наказание — был сброшен в Митгард, сиречь, сюда, к вам.

— А память? — тихо спросила Минерва.

— Тоже часть наказания, — тяжело вздохнул Тор, — чтобы пожил как простой человек. Я же из бахвальства и гордости к йотунам подался. Вот такой урок смирения.

Остывала в камине зола, сгущались за окном сумерки, на диване тихо дышал Локи. Подумать только, она смогла сбросить чары самого бога лжи. Почти смогла. И почти бога. Прав был Альбус, не всякая легенда — вымысел.

— Простите, матушка, — Тор бережно взял ее за руку. — Мне домой надо.

Минерва и сама это уже поняла. Только как же он обратно отправится? Тор словно угадал этот вопрос.

— Теперь Радужный мост для меня открыт, — голос у него был ровным, а в глазах сияла тихая радость. — Позволите остаться у вас еще немного и поговорить с Локи наедине?

Разве она могла отказать? Минерва кивнула, поднялась и ушла на кухню. Англичане всегда идут заваривать чай, когда смущаются или не знают, что еще сделать. Наверное, она тоже немного англичанка. Иначе почему на плите чайник, а рука сама отмерила заварки?

Она успела выпить не одну чашку, немного поплакать. От радости или грусти — не знала сама. Годрик, то есть Тор, наконец все вспомнил. Не этого ли хотела? Вот и получила. Но расставаться все равно горько. Слишком внезапно все, слишком не вовремя. Аластор раз сказал, что прощания никогда вовремя не бывают. Почти никогда.

Скрипнули половицы, Тор тихо остановился на пороге, сжимая в руке Мьельнир.

— Пора, матушка.

— Доброй дороги, — она поднялась, привстала на носки и крепко его обняла, в первый и, наверное, в последний раз. — Конь да посох. Наше старинное прощание. У вас так говорят?

— Говорят, — он сжал ее плечи, а потом поклонился и поцеловал руку, как королеве. — Вот, возьмите, — небольшая медная монетка на цепочке легла в ладонь. — Если понадоблюсь, просто разломите ее. Я тут же узнаю и примчусь, где бы ни был.

Минерва не ответила, только сжала покрепче подарок. Провожать тоже не пошла. И до утра ворочалась в постели, не в силах заснуть. Впервые ей было одиноко в старом отцовском доме, и в то же время она знала, что никогда теперь не будет одна.

***

Помона хмурилась и теребила палочку. Молли, непривычно серьезная, что-то говорила детям. Филиус пересчитывал своих студентов. Хогвартс готовился к битве. И в этот ее дом пришла беда. А что в таком случае делает мать? Конечно же, зовет сына. Минерва отвернулась, сняла с шеи медную монетку, сжала в руке. Металл неожиданно легко сломался.

И почти сразу налетел ветер, собрались тучи, ослепительно-белая изломанная линия протянулась от горизонта вверх, полыхнула, исчезла. За ней тут же расчертила небо другая, третья.

— Гроза будет, — Поппи запрокинула голову. — Смотри, как молнии бьют.

— Будет, — Минерва улыбалась. Она знала, кто идет за этими молниями.

**Author's Note:**

> [1] — Cпециалист по арифмантике. К примеру, профессор Вектор может называться арифмантом


End file.
